Titans A Force: The Boy From The Beast
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S2EP14: Season 2 starts with BB discovering a way to separate The Beast Within from his body, but this results in his strength slowly fading and eventually he'll die, unless he gets back the Beast in time. That is... if the Titans can CACTH it.
1. A Nightmare come true

**CHAPTER ONE**

"TITANS, GO…!" shouted Robin as he and his team chased Slade through the dark streets of Jump-City. "Man…! Why can't he ever do this the easy way?" said Cyborg.

The Titans chased Slade through the city, and into the desert-valley outside of town. "How very smart…" Slade mocked the heroes. "Chasing me out into the wide open spaces, where there is plenty of room for me to escape."

"Not this time, Slade!" Robin growled as he lunged forward and engaged in a kung-fu fight with him. Punches and kicks went flying, and then Slade grabbed Robin's arm, "Easy pickings-- HAH!" and tossed him aside.

"Get him!" thundered Copy-Cat as he, Starfire, and Raven charged forth. "Bringin' up the rear…!" added Cyborg as he, Beast-Boy, and Terra came up from behind. "Dude…! Let me at him!" growled Beast Boy as he changed into a rhino.

WHAMM! "D-OHH…!" Slade got slammed hard a rolled down the slopes. Then Beast-Boy charged after him, and changed into a mammoth, but Slade dodged causing Beast-Boy to crash. "You really must watch you're temper, Beast-Boy." Slade hissed at him, "You know we wouldn't like you… _when you're angry."_

Everyone immediately knew what Slade was referring to, and to them it most defiantly was not funny. "Leave him alone!" Terra shouted as she used her powers to life Slade up from the ground on a rock. "Raven catch!"

Raven waited as Terra threw the rock towards her, _"Azarath… Metrione… ZINTHOS!"_ and she tossed the rock right back to Terra; Back and forth, Back and forth…

"Our turn…!" Cyborg shouted as he armed his sonic-cannon, "We shall make him suffer…!" added Starfire as her eyes glowed angry and green. The two of them fired at the rock, blowing it to dust and sending Slade down into a ditch where Robin, and Copy-Cat, as a second Robin were waiting for him. They both whipped out their metal-staffs.

"Let's go!" cried Robin.

"Wipe him out!" added Robin/Copy-Cat, and they tore Slade to shreds, literally. This only led to the Titans realizing, "It is not Slade…!" cried Starfire.

"It's just one of his robots." added Raven.

Slade had managed to slip through their fingers and outsmart them all once again. Copy-Cat changed back into his regular forum. "Never before have a met a creature I could not catch… and intend not to let Slade become the first."

The others began to agree. Someday, Slade would make a mistake, and they would be ready. Still… now that the excitement was over, it was pretty much time to head home.

…

That night, as the Titans were all preparing for bed, Beast-Boy couldn't shake off what Slade had said to him about keeping his temper. He was just standing there at the window, of Terra's room, and gazing gout at the night.

He remembered it all too well what he really was ever since he fought Adonis at those labs… Almost like in the book he wrote not too long ago.

…

_Garfield Logan; AKA: Beast-Boy._

_Teen Titan, Ex-Doom-Patrol member… Searching for a way to prove to his friends that he is not as weak as he seems…_

_Then an accidental exposure of gamma-radiation interacts with his unique body-chemistry._

_And now, when Beast-Boy grows angry or outraged, a startling metamorphosis occurs, far beyond his control._

"_**THE INCREDIBLE BEAST"**_

_The creature is driven by rage, and is perused by investigative reporters._

"_Dude… I'm warning you. Don't make me angry! You won't like me when I'm angry."_

_**(BIG EXPLOSIONS)**_

_The creature is wanted for murder and crimes he didn't commit._

_Garfield Logan is believed to be dead and he must let the world think that he IS dead until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him._

…

Beast-Boy snapped out of his alternate world at the sound of his wife calling to him. "Oh, Beast-Boy, come to bed and stop worrying."

Beast-Boy turned to his wife and smiled as he walked over and climber into bed with her. It was their night to share Terra's bed together. He climbed in and his wife snuggled close into his arms.

"Terra…?" he asked her. "Do you think I'll ever be able to control-- the _You-Know-What?"_

Terra honestly couldn't answer that. She remembered the time her powers were unstable and she turned to Slade for guidance, but what her husband had was something much more dangerous. "You'll know how, someday." she said to him, "And I'll be there to help you whenever you need it."

Beast-Boy smiled and kissed his wife goodnight. They were just too tired to get naughty, and Beast-Boy wasn't exactly in the mood. So they turned out the lights and went straight to sleep.

…

Later that night, Beast-Boy began to toss and turn in his sleep. He was dreaming…

…

_The same nightmares that always haunted him. How when he was five years old, and he was mutated to green to cure him of his illness. Then his parents dying in a flood after a boating accident and he was unable to save them._

_Then most of his foster families dying on him, and the rest of them rejecting him and kicking him our or treating him harshly._

_Leaving him in the care of the Doom Patrol, but except for Elasti-Girl… Mento and the others all scolded him and booted him off the team because of their idiot ways._

_This left Beast-Boy to fend for himself…!_

…

Terra had come back from her late night trip to the bathroom. She entered her room and noticed, "Beast-Boy…" she whispered.

Her husband was laying there in bed, tossing, and frowning. "He's having a nightmare…" Terra muttered under her breath, but she didn't know if it would be safe to wake him up or not.

…

_Beast-Boy joined the Titans, but nothing changed for him that much. Then he met Terra, and everything happened over again…_

_Her thinking he broke his promise, and running out…_

_Her betrayal…_

_Her siding with Slade and fighting him. Then turning to stone, and only to come back as a School-Girl faking to have amnesia just to push him aside-- his worst experience ever._

"_Things were never the way you remember… now just leave me alone!"_

"_Things Change, Beast-Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory."_

"_You go… you're the Teen Titan. That's who you are. I'm not a hero. I'm not out to save the world. I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period and I haven't studied."_

_Then she was gone, and Slade was there. "She doesn't want to remember you!"_

_Then came Jackie and Jillian, those two bratty girls Terra once befriended, and crushed his hand. "She's not interested."_

"_Yah! Get lost, Brat-Boy!"_

_Then there was even his Dark-self, created by Trigon. "No wonder Terra dumped you!" it mocked at him._

_Beast-Boy felt himself falling into the darkness crying out. "Terra! Terra…! TERRA…!!"_

…

Beast-Boy shot straight up in bed, "AH…!" Terra jumped out of surprise, and then…

_**SNAP**_

Beast-Boy's eyes were glowing, and his head, body, everything throbbed. "AAH… ARGH…!"

"Beast-Boy!" cried Terra. she could already see it was happening!

"Get… out of… here!" Beast-boy growled at her as his body began to expand and his clothes began to shred. Terra ran out of her room, slamming the door shut and putting the outer-lock, and then pulled the alarm.

The Titans ran to her quickly, "Terra!" called Robin, "What's the matter…?" Before Terra could even speak. BAM! Something slammed at her door from the inside, and smashed the whole door down, and out jumped The Beast! It ROARED angrily as it threw off the tattered remains of Beast-boy's clothes.

"Beast-Boy!" cried Starfire.

"Yo, man… not again!" cried Cyborg.

The Beast glared at the Titans and then turned back and headed into the bedroom and leapt through the windows to the ground, and headed for the main land.

"We cannot let him loose on the city. Who knows what he may do." cried Copy-Cat.

"He's right…!" Raven said as she flipped on her hood, "We have to go chase him."

Robin agreed, "Titans… move out, and they all headed out the window, chasing after The Beast.

…

The Beast rampaged through the town, and leaping across the rooftops. Almost as if it were trying to run away from his own shadow, or maybe just run from his own anger.

Suddenly, he heard loud noises from one of the apartments, what sounded like a fight between an abusive father beating on his wife and children late at night. "When I say lets have a family meeting NOW… I MEAN NOW!"

Slaps and smacks were heard, and the kids began to cry in horror at the site of their dad pushing their mother like that. They tried to help her, but their father actually pushed them to the floor. "You stay out of this!" he scolded.

He was about to beat the living daylights out of the frighten kids, for seemingly no reason, when a great big ROAR shook the apartment, and suddenly, CRASH! The ceiling was smashed wide open and in leapt The Beast.

"AAH…A MONSTER!" cried one of the kids.

The Beast gazed at the loathsome father and roared at him as it moved in closer. "Stay away from me!" the man yelled. "STAY AWAY!" but The Beast finally grabbed hold of him by the shirt in his huge hands.

The man punched and kicked at The Beast, but The Beast of course was so bulky it was like trying to fight a wall with a toothpick. The next thing the man realized, The Beast had lifted him up and threw him, skidding, across the floor and into a cabinet which fell on the man, knowing him out.

The kids were so amazed and yet so frightened, they just stood there staring up at The Beast. The Beast gazed back at the kids and then grabbed them both. "Stop! Don't take my children!" their mother begged, but he had already leapt up through the hole in the roof.


	2. How to control it?

**CHAPTER TWO**

The Beast had carried the kids to a vacant part of town where they would be safe from their dangerous father. The kids didn't know what to say to the monster. "Who are you…?" one of them asked.

The Beast of course couldn't speak, but he actually gazed down at the two kids and almost smiled-- When suddenly, "BEAST-BOY!" called a voice.

The kids, and The Beast turned and saw the Titans, all of them looked ready for attack. "Leave those kids alone!" snarled Robin.

The Beast gritting his huge teeth, and growled. This prompted the Titans to go after him, and Raven and Copy-Cat looked after the children. "No, no… don't hurt him!" the kids begged.

"What are you talking about…?" Raven said.

The kids did their best to explain, but they were talking so incredibly fast, and were too excited to calm down. "Please! Please!" Copy-Cat snapped, "Calm yourselves! I will figure what has happened."

The kids settled down, and Copy-Cat used his psychic-foresight to read the kids' minds and he found out what he needed to know. "I must warn the Titans. Raven, you must stay here…!"

Before Raven could argue, her boyfriend had gone off. "Great! Why do I always get stuck with the babysitting?" she groaned.

…

The other four Titans had chased The Beast to an abandoned basketball court, and were attacking him endlessly, except for Terra. "Guys, don't hurt him!" she begged, the Titans agreed, and knew only to try and keep going to make The Beast lose enough strength to change back into Beast-Boy…

Only, without using their full power The Beast had a serious advantage. WHAMM! It threw Robin hard against the grids of the cages. POW! He socked Starfire hard in the cheek.

Then The Beast grabbed one of the basketball-poles, and swung it like a bat. BAM! Cyborg got the grand slam. "WHOA…!" and he crashed into a dumpster.

The Beast growled and was ready for more, when suddenly the ground below his feet erupted, and he was lifted high up into the air on a floating boulder. He was followed by Terra, who was standing on a separate boulder and carrying the Beast high enough so he couldn't jump back down.

"Beast-Boy…!" Terra called to him, "Beast-Boy, please… are you in there."

The Beast, unable to reach her, or to leap off from his rock, gazed down at the long, long drop to the ground below, and actually looked frightened for the first time anyone had witnessed.

"Beast-Boy! Fight him!" Terra kept calling out, and after a short while The Beast began to slowly change back into Beast-Boy, who collapsed from exhaustion, and his clothes were still tattered.

That's when Terra brought him back down to the ground, and the others brought him back to the tower.

…

Beast-Boy woke up with a terrible headache, a few almost healed wounds on his arm, and found himself breathing into an oxygen-mask. "Dude…!" he moaned. "What happened…?"

"Shh… take it easy Beast-Boy." Robin spoke softly, "You're okay now…"

Beast-Boy couldn't think clearly, and this could only lead him to believe. "Did I-- you know…?"

The others all nodded, and Beast-Boy felt so ashamed. Starfire tried to comfort him, "Friend… it is all right. You are back to normal now." she said to him, but Beast-Boy felt, "No it's not!" he snapped as he got up from the bed and pulled all those wires out of him.

"Yo' man, lie down." Cyborg said, but Beast-Boy assured him he was just fine. All he needed was a fresh set of clothes, and it was a good thing he had many Doom-Patrol outfits.

Beast-Boy was told of what happened. Last night, Terra saw him dreaming. "You were tossing, turning… frowning!" Obviously it was what lead to the metamorphosis, because Beast-Boy admitted that he was feeling the same thing he felt whenever he had those dreams.

Outrage, frustration, and extreme anger of all those nasty things that happened to him.

Beast-Boy didn't cause so much damage around the tower, just knocking Terra's bedroom door down, nothing Cyborg couldn't fix. He did however, burst into the city, and from what Copy-Cat had gathered…

"You had burst into an apartment whereas an abusive father was brutally inflicting pain upon his family. You had engaged a battle with him, and whisked his children off to safety."

Raven explained that shortly after Beast-Boy had collapsed, the police had arrived and helped both those kids and their mother, and since Beast-Boy wasn't in the right frame of mind, no charges were pressed against him or the Titans for all the damage he had caused.

Beast-Boy, however, and he wasn't joking this time, "Guys-- I can't take this anymore." he cried. "Can't take what…?" asked Raven.

Beast-Boy explained that he didn't like what he had become. Everyone knew that Cyborg was able to clean the chemicals off of his DNA, but that only resulted in the attitude adjustment. The Beast still remained, and Cyborg had been researching it for a while, but he had no clue how to stop it.

"I don't think we can stop it…" Beast-Boy said. His voice sounded really low in shame and fear as he walked over to the window and gazed at the rising sun. "Beast-Boy…?" Robin said to him. "We know how you feel, but we'll find a way. We always do."

Beast-Boy shook his head, "Dude… you have no idea what's it's like." he protested. "You don't know what it's like to have some monster inside you, and you change into just by getting angry. I've become like Raven."

Raven's eyes widened, but she actually understood what he meant, having watch his emotions, just like she had to. "But now it's way worse…" replied Beast-Boy. Then he began to feel that this was exactly like it was in his Incredible Beast book that he wrote.

"If it can happen… whenever I'm sleeping-- Or when my anger begins to mount, even if I'm knocked out-cold. When the change happens I have no control over it, I don't even know what it does!"

Then he suddenly began to fear, "What if… it happens again… and this time I kill someone?"

The Titans heard enough of his crazy-talk. "Stop it…!" Terra snapped, "Beast-Boy… you're not a killer."

Beast-Boy shook his head, "We're not talking about me. We're talking about a murderous beast."

"Oh, yes we are…" said Cyborg. "Now, listen, you know and we know that you won't kill."

He, and the other Titans each threw in their two cents and explained to Beast-0Boy that The Beast was like being under hypnosis, which meant, unless someone was a natural killer, one could not hypnotize another to make them kill. "I should know…" Terra said, "When Slade controlled me, I never killed anybody, nor any of you because deep down I wouldn't."

"And that's exactly what The Beast is-- It's an outgrowth of you. It's your primitive emotions run-wild. Now we know its undisciplined. It may break down walls, it may get into fights, it may even beat the daylights out of abusive parents… but we know it won't kill because YOU won't kill."

His wife's words began to convince him. Beast-Boy just stood there, with a comical look on his face as he gazed down at the floor. He did feel a little bit better, but still, "But then… how can I control it? Isn't there anything I can do to keep it from happening again?"

Nobody had the answer to that. They already tried lots of things in the past, but most ideas were dismissed because of Beast-Boy's unstable DNA. One false move would most likely result in a big disaster.

It looked pretty hopeless, but the others weren't willing to give up. First, though, as soon as Cyborg's stomach began to gurgle. "Well… I know one thing that'll make us all feel better-- Waffles!"

Starfire leapt for joy, "I have not have Waffles in such a long time." she cried.

"Sure… whatever." Added Raven.

Robin agreed, "We could all do with some breakfast."

…

The day went by smoothly, Beast-Boy did seem to cheer up, but deep down he was still feeling concerned about his problem. Copy-Cat could sense this, and he urged Beast-Boy, "The time will come… just wait."

That night, Beast-Boy was lying in his own bed, alone, and Copy-Cat's message replayed in his head over and over again. He didn't want to be free of this problem in time, he wanted it gone now! Before anything worse were to happen.

He checked the clock, it was coming up to midnight, and all the others would be well asleep by now. If he was going to do something about The Beast, now was the time to make his move.

So he headed for the examination-room.

He wasn't really bright when it came to computers, unless he changed into his genius alter-ego, Garfield Logan, but he did know a lot about his own body, being able to control most of his powers.

He activated the computers, and opened up his files. He knew Cyborg's passwords too well, having known him for so long. There were X-Rays, and cellular pictures of all the animal DNA within his body.

Beast-Boy searched every last bit of it, and suddenly, he found what he was looking for. Spores of DNA that didn't match any of the natural kinds he had. "There you are…!" he muttered sinisterly.

Realizing where the spores of the DNA were in his bloodstream, Beast-Boy had the perfect solution of how to get rid of it.

He got some things out of the cupboards, and flicked on a blood-transfusion-machine. His plan was to drain all the blood of The Beast out of his body, and into a flask where it would, hopefully, no longer be a threat to him and anyone else.

Beast-Boy, with the needle in his hand, aimed carefully at his arm. "So long, Beast!" he sneered as he jabbed the needle into himself. "MMM…!" he did all he could to prevent himself from screaming and waking up the others, but it certainly was painful. Nonetheless, it was beginning to work. The flask was beginning to fill up with dark-green fluids.

Beast-Boy was so wrapped up in excitement, and trying to null the pain from the needle, that he didn't notice behind him, the computer was flashing a warning light which meant, "DANGER!"

After a little while, the flask was halfway full, Beast-Boy pulled the needle out from his arm, and was so exhausted and woozy from losing a little of his blood, that he collapsed in the chair.


	3. Lacking Strength

**CHAPTER THREE**

Beast-Boy woke up the next morning, and stretched out like a cat, literally. Then suddenly when he changed back to his normal-forum, he realized he was still in the examination-room. "Oh, yeah…!" he remembered what he was doing last night.

His sleeve was still rolled up, and the flask of dark green liquid was still there too. He also remembered having a few more dreams last night, but seeing his uniform was still intact, he grinned widely. "I didn't transform!" he spoke softly. Then he jumped for joy, "I DID IT…!" He finally had rid himself of The Beast.

No more having to watch his temper so closely. No more having to fear of what he was doing whenever it happened either.

Beast-Boy bottled up the flask containing The Beast in liquid forum, and that was when his stomach growled. "Dude… gotta get me some chow." He simply placed the flask on a counter, and figured he'd decide what to do with it later, and was off to the lounge.

As he shut the door, however, he began to feel a little strange. Sort of dizzy. "Wow… what was that?" Still, he assumed it just because he hadn't eaten yet. So he continue on his way to the lounge…

Little did he realize that the counter he placed the flask on was not leveled off. _One of Cyborg's "Been meanin' to fix" things._ The flask slowly began to slide down, down right to the edge until it fell off and shattered. The green liquid spilled all over and fell into the floor-drain.

…

The other Titans were already seated at the table eating waffles. "Do we always have to eat waffles?" Raven asked in dismay. The others didn't comment on that and merely enjoyed their servings.

That's when Beast-Boy came into the lounge, and stretched his arms out. "Ahh…!"

"Friend…!" Starfire called, "This morning is good to you I hope?"

Cyborg noticed Beast-Boy's cheerful looking attitude, "Well, well, well. Looks like someone finally got a good night sleep."

Beast-Boy stacked a pile of waffles on his plate and sat down next to Terra, and pecked her on the cheek. "Dude… I feel AWESOME! I feel like a whole new me."

Everyone was real pleased to see Beast-Boy all chipper and happy again. As the continued through breakfast, though, Beast-Boy began to feel strange again. He held his head a little awkwardly, "Beast-Boy…?" asked Terra. "Are you okay?"

Her husband shook himself awake, "Ugh! Yeah… I'm okay… just a little dizzy."

Robin and Copy-Cat weren't sure about that, but before they, or any of the others had a chance to ask, the alarm went off. Robin dashed over to the computer. "It's a bank robbery." he said. "But it doesn't look like anything out of the ordinary."

Copy-Cat took a look at the readings, "This does not look familiar to anything I have ever seen or sensed. We must investigate."

Robin agreed, "Titans… Move!" and everyone kept form the table and headed out the door, but no sooner had Beast-Boy put his foot outside the lounge entrance when, "Whoa…!" he felt much dizzier than before and swayed a little.

"Beast-Boy… come on!" Terra called to him.

"Coming! Coming!"

…

The robbery was being held at the biggest bank in town. An army of men all dressed in black were cleaning the place out. Armed with machine-guns, and bazookas even. "Come on, hurry it up!" the ring leader yelled out to his men. "And don't any of you punks think of calling the cops." he threatened all the frightened people in the bank. "Keep those hands up!"

The Titans gazed in through the bank by the roof-windows. "Looks like we're on our own this time." said Cyborg. Robin agreed, but he had a plan. "Beast-Boy… you know what to do, right?"

Beast-Boy smirked, "Dude… leave it all to me." he changed into a snake, and slipped into one of the air-ducts, and slithered his way in unseen by everyone. He crawled his way over to the silent alarms and managed to tap it, still unnoticed.

It would only be a matter of moment before the bank was surrounded by the police. Suddenly, Beast-Boy began to feel strange again, and he actually changed back to his normal-forum against his will. "Oof…!" he hit the floor, and frightened one of the ladies behind the counter. She shrieked, and this alerted the robbers, "Hey!"

The Titans could see something had gone wrong. "What has happened?" asked Starfire.

"It cannot be good…" added Copy-Cat.

Down below, the men began to fire their machine guns like crazy, Robin had seen enough. "Titans… Go…!" The Titans all burst through the windows, and began their attack, all them each coated a special bullet proof-wax Cyborg had dished up.

The robbers gasped, "The Teen Titans!" some of them cried, they tried to open fire on them, but the wax deflected all their bullets. "Titans… Go…!" and the fight was on.

Robin took ok the leader and easily struck him down.

Starfire covered him by fighting off any men that came charging at him from behind.

Raven and Copy-Cat battled the men armed with Bazookas. Grabbing Raven's hand, Copy-Cat changed into a copy of his lady-friend. "Get ready…!" he whispered to her. Raven gripped his hand tight.

"Ready, boy…!" the gun-leader shouted. "FIRE…!"

The bazookas all fired simultaneously. The two Ravens stood where they were. "Now!"

"_AZARATH… METRIONE… ZINTHOS!"_ the two Raven's shouted as they used their powers to stanch the front missiles and explode them where they were, and barricade off from the others so no damage was done.

A lot of the gunmen got knocked out by the blasts of their own shots, and the rest of them already tried to run for it, but the police had already surrounded the place and caught them.

Cyborg and Terra were battling some of the men who were still inside the vaults. "Oh yeah! Big guy, comin' through." Cyborg kept saying playfully as he punched out each guy one-by-one.

Terra even trapped a whole load of men inside the vault by erupting the ground and forming a rock-wall in from of the opening, trapping them all inside. "All right!" she jumped for joy. Cyborg slapped her a high-five, "BO-YAH…!"

The last few men were going after Beast-Boy. "Okay, Dudes!" he sneered while he motioned for them to "Come and get some…!" His mocking only made the men angrier. Beast-Boy then changed into a bull, and stomped his feet along the floor, but the minute he started charging, he changed back. "Huh…? What's going on?"

He suddenly felt himself get bombarded by punches and kicks from all those enemies. He tried to change into an animal, but it wasn't working. Whatever he turned into, he changed back within the next few seconds.

He didn't stand a chance, luckily his friends came to the rescue and all the men were taken away. Only minimal damage was done to the bank, but Titans had saved the day. Only, the other six were really concerned by now. "Beast-Boy…!" cried Terra as she helped him to his feet.

Her husband looked as if he were a beat up punching bag, but he would live. "What's happening to me…?" he asked groggily. "I think we'd all like to know the answer." Robin said. "Let's head back…"

…

Beast-Boy had a hard time making it back to the tower. He tried to change into a bird but he just couldn't. Luckily, Terra was more than willing to make room on her flying-rock for him.

Beast-Boy really felt tired when the team arrived home. He was brought to the examination-room, and the problem was identified almost immediately. "Beast-Boy…? When was the last time you weighed yourself?" Raven asked.

Beast-Boy raised an eyebrow, and ignoring how heavy it felt to do so, he answered, "A couple of days ago. One-forty-five pounds and lookin' sharp as ever."

"Well… you won't like this…" Cyborg said as he pointed at the monitor. Beast-Boy's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets. "One-_twenty-five_…?" he cried in disbelief. "Dude… I think the computer is way out of whack."

But Cyborg assured him that there was no fault on the computer. "That's your weight… One-twenty-- _three…?"_

Everyone turned to the monitor, and indeed, the weight-counter had dropped. This also made Beast-Boy feel woozy again, "I think I better sit down again."

This didn't make sense to everyone, especially Beast-Boy. How was it that he had lost so much weight all of a sudden. True he worked out to stay in shape, but he shouldn't have lost weight… or at least not that much at once.

Starfire suddenly noticed something near the other consoles. "This area-- it is untidy."

The Injection-machine was still turned on, and the wires were all dangling loose instead of hanging rolled up neatly. "She is right…" Copy-Cat said as he examined what appeared to be a used needle, "This machine appears have been used."

Beast-Boy suddenly remembered. "Yeah! I did it." he told the others. Everyone turned to him waiting for an explanation. Beast-Boy did his best to explain how he decided to try and get rid of The Incredible Beast from his body…

Cyborg looked like he was going to blow his bolts off, "You pumped out some of your blood?! Could you be anymore reckless?"

"Beast-Boy…?" Terra cried, "Usually I'm never shocked at you, but… but--." She couldn't think of anything to say.

"Terra… I'm sorry, but, I just grew over anxious, and I did it to try and help everyone."

His wife forgave him, but she was still very worried about him, but the mood didn't last when Cyborg stated that what Beast-Boy did to himself was exactly the reason why he was feeling weak.

He explained that during his time researching he found out more of the gamma-radiation from the chemical that created The Beast, and how they fused his cellular-strength and structure within The Beast itself.

"Whoa, whoa… back up a minute." Beast-Boy said. "Are you telling me that… I NEED The Beast in order to keep my strength in balance? That's impossible…"

"Beast-Boy, believe us…" Raven said, "We all have things to do to keep our strengths intact. The Beast is obviously your way."

Beast-Boy didn't know if it was his dizziness making him feel concerned, or his own natural instincts. "All right…" he simply, "But I'm clear now, right? Like maybe I should eat something or--" he stopped when he noticed Cyborg shaking his head.

He had very bad news for everyone, and he figured it was best to tell them now. He explained, that the way Beast-Boy's DNA was altered, and The Beast itself was physically removed from his body, it threw his DNA and cellular-structure into disarray.

This meant that very slowly, but surely, Beast-Boy was going to just continue losing strength, and growing weaker until—He paused for a moment.

"Dude… spit it out already!" Beast-Boy snapped. "What's going to happen…?"

Cyborg hated to say it but, "If this thing reaches more than seventy-five percent-- you won't be able to support your bones, and they'll just start to cave in on you."

Beast-boy felt as if a hundred glass cups had hit the floor. "You mean… I'm…!"

Cyborg didn't say it, and he didn't have to. Everyone had already gotten the message!


	4. Who are you hurting?

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Beast-Boy sat in the chair, quiver in fear, and almost ready to burst into tears. "Dude…" he pepped, "I'm gonna die?"

Terra felt like her heart was already starting to tear down the middle, "No! Beast-Boy, you can't! I won't let you. There has to be something we can do!"

Cyborg urged her to calm down, "Don't worry… it's gonna be okay. All we gotta do is pump the blood back into the body, and everything will be alright. So chill already."

Beats-Boy and Terra breathed heavily in relief. Starfire felt even more relived tan they were, she hugged Beast-Boy close, "Friend, I am so happy you will not be leaving us." She cried for joy as she tightened her grip.

"Sta-- Sta--!" Beast-Boy could hardly speak in his weakened strength, and now Starfire was squeezing him hard. "Starfire… take it easy on him." Robin said to her.

His wife's eyes widened when she remembered, "Ooh… I am sorry."

Beast-Boy didn't feel himself pull all back together once she let go. "Uh… uh oh! It's getting worse!" he cried as his body shrank down a little bit. "I think he just lost another pound." said Robin. "Beast-Boy, where did you put your blood after you pumped it out?"

Beast-Boy took a moment to pull himself together. "I put it right--" he motioned over at the un-leveled counter, but couldn't find the flask of dark-green liquid anywhere. "Where is it? Where did it go?"

The Titans all helped him look for the flask. "Ow…!" cried Copy-Cat as he fell backwards holding his bare foot. "What's wrong…?" Raven asked. Her boyfriend shunned the pain and said, "I have stepped on something sharp."

Raven got a look at her boyfriend's foot. A few shard of broken glass were stuck in it, and a dark-green stain on the base of his foot as well. "What is this?" Copy-Cat wondered. Beast-Boy recognized the green anywhere, "No…?" he cried, "Please don't tell me…"

Then he saw it was true, behind the counter was the shattered remains of the flask, and only a few small stains of the green-goop were on the floor, but it became obvious to everyone the liquid had fallen down the floor-drain. "No! Oh… No, No, No!" he cried as his scrambled through the shards of glass, but it was obviously no good. The liquid was gone, down the drain.

"No-No-No-No-No-No---!" Beast-Boy panicked. Even the others all realized how serious this was. "Cyborg… can we trace the liquid?" asked Robin.

Cyborg blinked, "You got any idea how…?" he asked. Robin smacked his head, and Beast-Boy fell flat on the floor in horror, "So that's it then…" he cried softly. "I'm going out…the way I came in?"

Terra fell to he knees by his side, "No…" she pepped softly. "Please… whatever you do, don't think like that." she was trying to be brave, but it was already eating her up inside. Her tears began to fall, but she held in her sobs.

…

Beast-Boy was kept in the Examination room and was hooked up to respirators, and feed-tubes with liquids to keep him steady. Terra stood by his side the whole time. Almost as if she was scared to leave him, _which she was… fearing he'd be dead when she came back._

However, though the strength-loss did slow down, he was still growing weak, and Cyborg estimated that unless something was done about it soon… "Don't tell Terra… but if we don't find a way, we're going to lose him in about two and a-half days at the most."

"But what are we to do about it…?" Copy-Cat said. "That liquid could be virtually anywhere at this point, and we would search blindly for what would logically be decades."

"Well… we don't have that long." said Raven.

Nobody said anything after that, it pretty much seemed hopeless. Still, they weren't going to give up. Their hopes suddenly came to life when the alarm sounded. "This would have to happen while Beast-Boy is very ill." Starfire groaned.

Robin marched over to the computers, "We're still the Teen Titans, Star, and we still have to protect the city. We can't let things distraught us."

His wife shrugged, but knew he was right.

Robin couldn't understand this. "A break in at school-yards? A near traffic accident on the highway? A breakout of panic in the park."

Cyborg's eyes were rolling like a slot-machine. "All that so fast?"

"Hey! Over here!" Raven said, and she motioned everyone to come near the Television here the news had been going through a breaking story.

"_Reports have come in that the CREATURE is moving at an alarming rate, terrorizing the people of Jump-City."_

"Creature…?" Starfire cried. "You do not think…?"

"It could be…!" said Copy-Cat.

"_Citizens are advised to remain in their homes, and stay off the streets at all costs. Here an artists sketching of the creature based on eyewitnesses description."_

The titans took one look at the sketching. "Yo'… That's it!" cried Cyborg. "It's The Beast!"

"But how…?" asked Raven. Robin didn't care. They finally had the lead they needed. He contacted Terra over the Intercom and told her to stay with Beast-Boy, and not to tell him what was going on. _"Okay… but if you need me to help, give me a call."_

With that settled, the four Titans rushed out of the lounge, out of the tower and headed for the city. The only means of tracking they had to locate The Beast was Cyborg's radar, which was set to detect radiation, which The Beast was partially made of.

"I got a positive readin'. It's our baby already."

Robin nodded once. "Remember… The Beast isn't Beast-Boy, so don't hold anything back."

The other Titans agreed, and Cyborg stopped the T-Car. The first thing they saw was The Beast terrorizing some bullies who were picking on little kids. The Beast grabbed two of the bad teens, and threw them both into the mud, while the other bullies just ran away in fear.

The Beast roared madly, he was ready for more action. That was exactly what he got when a green-star bolt had barely missed him. The Beast peered round, and saw the four Titans standing there.

"Titans… Go!" shouted Robin, and the fight was on.

Despite the fact that the Titans didn't have to hold anything back this time, The Beast still proved to be very strong. Cyborg when first and tried to tackle The Beast like a tough-Football player. This resulted in a wrestle lock, which The Beast easily broke in seconds and flipped Cyborg down on his back, HARD!

Like a pack of wolves protecting their turf, The Titans charged at The Beast only to end up getting thrown down, or hit hard. Copy-Cat had an upper-advantage being able to dodge however by using his Foresight to read the creatures mind and sense his every next move.

Copy-Cat then extended his Wolverine X-Men claws. He growled at The Beast, which was snarling at him too, and he engaged in a claw-fight. Copy-Cat had to be a little more careful though not to overuse his foresight, or he'd begin to have migraines… but his training was far better than that.

The Beast finally slipped up a little, and Copy-Cat landed a positive strike to his arm, causing The Beast to growl in pain.

…

While at the Tower, Beast-Boy winced and gasped. "Ah…!"

Terra rushed to his side, "Beast-Boy…?" she cried. "What's the matter…?"

Beast-Boy was panting softly and held his arm. "I don't know. Felt like something just hit me."

…

Copy-Cat couldn't continue to fight The Beast on his own forever, "Titans… remember what I had taught you! _Follow his breathing!"_ he called to the others. The Titans, who had been observing The Beast's movements, rushed in to help him.

By remembering what Copy-Cat had taught them, how to listen to the sound of their opponent's which gave away their next move, they found it much easier to avoid The Beast's powerful fists.

Robin threw his disc-bombs-- not a single one missed! Starfire came in firing her star-bolts—all of which made contact. The Beast was bombarded from all ends.

Cyborg fired his sonic-cannon, and Raven threw bits of debris using her dark-waves.

However, the more The Beast got hit, and bombarded by all those attacks…

…

Beast-Boy was feeling more and more jolts of pain hitting his body. "Ooh…!"

"YARGH…!"

His body even began to steam a little. "Beast-Boy…!" Terra cried. Her husband just lay there on his bed groaning in pain. Terra just had to call the others, now!

…

Robin kicked The Beast hard into a dumpster, and then his communicator beeped. "Terra…! What's wrong?"

"_Something's wrong with Beast-Boy!"_ cried Terra, and she turned her communicator to face Beast-Boy. He was laying there, wincing and groping in pain. _"OH! YAH-AH…!"_

Robin couldn't understand it, until he looked back to the others fighting with The Beast.

POW! Cyborg socked it hard in the face.

"_GAH…!"_ Beast-Boy winced as if he, himself, had been punched too.

Robin then saw The Beast get thrown against the grill-gate by Starfire, and Beast-Boy groaned, as if he had been hit. Robin saw what was going on. "STOP…!" he yelled at his teammates.

The other Titans gazed at him in confusion, and this gave The Beast the chance to knock them all aside, and then escape the lot, and disappear into the night. "Yo' man… why'd ya do that?" asked Cyborg, "We could've taken him apart."

"Husband…? Why did you make us stop?" asked Starfire.

Robin showed the team what was happening to Beast-Boy, and realizing how much more important this was, they all headed back to the tower. The Beast couldn't get far, wherever it was, and they could track it down easily with the radiation-detectors.

"What do you suppose is wrong with Beast-Boy?" Copy-Cat wondered.

"I wish I knew…" Raven said. "But I got a bad feeling about this."


	5. Where it all began

**CHAPTER FIVE**

When the Titans arrived home, Beast-boy really looked in a bad way. A few small bruises, and cut on his skin, and his body looked as if he had a lost a lot more weight much too fast.

The weight-monitors had already dropped way past thirty-percent. Beast-boy was having trouble seeing straight, and pretty soon he'd barely be able to speak either. As per the reason he had lost a lot more strength so quickly, the answer was obvious.

"Somehow… The Beast may be separated from BB… but their still considered being one in whole." said Cyborg. "Sorta like a spiritual link-up."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "In other words…?"

"I believe it means… whatever pain that will come to The Beast, Beast-Boy shall experience it as well, and vice-versa."

This really posed a dilemma! It meant that the Titans couldn't risk attacking The Beast knowing the harm it would bring to Beast-Boy. "But this doesn't make sense…" Beast-Boy said. "How was he able to materialize? He was just a batch of goop."

No one had the answer to that. The most likely scenario was that when the goop had fallen down the water-drain, the air-molecules must have trigged off the life force in the blood to bring the creature into a physical, solid forum.

"Now that it's free…" Robin said. "It can do as it likes at will."

The situation once again was seemly hopeless. The Beast was at large; the Titans couldn't fight it, and even if they could, how would they possible be able to get The Beast back into Beast-Boy where it belongs, before it was too late?

The least they knew they could do was track The Beast with it's radiation, and the fact that it was rage-driven and would only hurt villains, and scoundrels who hurt other people.

Cyborg managed to track The Beast, "He' movin'… but I can figure-- WHOA!" The signal suddenly went berserk tens of times stronger than The Beast, itself. "What's happening now." Raven asked.

Robin plotted the coordinates, "This doesn't make sense." he said, "According to this… it's gone back to the chemical-labs. _Where it all began…!"_

…

_Robin remembered it all too well, how he and the others chased Adonis into the labs, long before Terra returned, and Copy-Cat arrived._

_The others tried all they could and were unsuccessful to get at Adonis. The power-suit he was wearing was too much. Then Beast-Boy managed to match the villain in strength, but…_

"_Beast-Boy! Watch out for the chemicals!" Robin warned, but it was too late. The Canisters had been broken, and Beast-Boy was covered in green-goop, which altered his body-chemistry, and The Beast was soon born._

…

Robin snapped out of his flashback, and some of the others wondered. "Why would The Beast want to go there?" Terra asked.

"If you wish to hide an apple-tree, you place it within an orchard." Copy-Cat said. "From our last encounter, "The Beast must now know we are after it, and is fully aware that the radiation reveals its position to us."

Terra caught on quick. "I get it. It knows he's radioactive, so it ran to the labs where there's enough free radiation to make him harder to detect."

"No duh!" Raven muttered under her breath. "But now that we know where it is, how do we stop it? It isn't even safe for us to attack it." She was hinting to the facts about Beast-Boy being harmed as well.

"I'm not even sure we should be attacking it." Robin said. "I don't think The Beast is looking for a fight."

Starfire was most confused, "Husband… whatever do you mean?" she asked.

Robin had been having this sneaky feeling that The Beast was looking for something, other than people to fight. "Whatever he wants is probably at the labs, and the only to find out is to head there."

Terra agreed to look after Beast-Boy again, and she urged the others to hurry. "He's not doing so good." She said with worry. Beast-Boy was still losing more strength. IF things didn't turn up soon, it was estimated he'd be dead by the next morning.

"Well, what are we waitin' for?" said Cyborg, "We got us a beast to catch."

Starfire levitated in the air, and clenched her fists bravely. "We will not let it escape, and we will save our friend."

Raven and Copy-Cat stood proudly, and nodded their heads in agreement. "Titans… move out!" shouted Robin, and they were gone leaving Terra to and check-up on her husband.

Beast-Boy looked so peaceful laying still like that. Terra pulled up her chair and sat down by the edge of his bed, but she knew the reason for his peaceful state was because he was weak and was, at this point, almost completely unable to lift his body up.

Still, she knew he was trying to be strong for as long as he could, and not just merely because he was a hero, and that the Titans needed him, but because _she_ needed him, just as much as he needed her.

Terra held her husband's ungloved hand and stroked it gently, and leant forwards and pressed her lips against his cheek. She then could feel him softly squeezing hers. "Beast-Boy…?"

His eyes were hardly opened at all, "Terra…" he pepped softly in a soft tone. His wife smiled down at him but urged him to try and not speak. "I just hope the others hurry." she muttered under her breath.

…

The lab's red alert was whining to no end, warning the staff, and security there was an intruder within the labs. The staff had already fled the buildings, while the security forces ran for the danger-zone, only to find…

"What is it…?"

"I don't know, but let's get out of here!"

It was The Beast. It took just one look at those men, and realized they meant it harm which really angered it, and prompted it to chase the retreating guards.

"Quick! Engage lockdown!"

The panicking men quickly activated the emergency walls to drop down in attempt to block The Beast from getting any further into the labs, but it was no use. The angry monster just used his huge fists to break through the solid metal walls like matchwood.

Some of the guards were so petrified with fear and shock, some of them began to leave behind their badges. "Forget this! I QUIT!" and dashed for the exits as fast as they could. This left The Beast to smash, and thud, and break his way throughout the labs.

This made it easier for the Titans to follow it when they arrived. "And here I thought we'd be in for a challenge." chuckled Cyborg. They continued to follow the debris, and Raven and Copy-Cat began to sense strange brainwaves…

"We've got something!" cried Raven.

"Yes… there can be no doubt. It is _him_, in the rooms ahead." added Copy-Cat.

"Good! Let's get him…" Robin said, "And remember, try not to attack him. We can't risk hurting Beast-Boy."

The team continued to dash forward, and emerged in what appeared to be the same room containing the chemicals Beast-Boy got covered in which created The Beast.

"There he is!" snapped Cyborg.

The Beast's ears gave a twitch at the sound of his voice, and saw the Titans standing at the doorway. The Beast growled angrily and tried to make another getaway. "Oh, no ya don't…!" Cyborg sneered as he fired a grappling-line from his left arm, and Robin joined him by firing his grappling-line.

They both lassoed The Beast by each of its leg. "YE-HA! Bagged me a cattle-rustler!" Cyborg cheered like a western-hero. "All right…!" cheered Robin, but suddenly, The Beast sprung to his feet anyway and began to drag Cyborg along for a rough ride as he leapt and bounced all over the lab. "WHOA THERE… WHOA…!"

"We should've seen this coming…!" cried Robin.

Starfire tried to wrestle The Beast, using her alien-strength, but that proved to be more sillier than Robin and Cyborg's idea. Starfire was strong, but The Beast was still stronger, and threw her like a bowling-ball into a shelf…

CRASH!! "Ooh… these stars round my head… they are… en-chant…ed…?" then she fainted.

Raven and Copy-Cat weren't sure if they would be able to hold The Beast at bay either, but they still tried. Copy-Cat copied Raven's forum, and the both of them ensnared The Beast with their dark-waves.

…

Back at the Tower, Beast-Boy jerked hard. "Ow!"

Terra snapped upright, "Beast-Boy…?" She gazed down at her poor husband and guessed that something was happening to The Beast. "Oh, no! What are they doing?" she cried.

Beast-Boy felt as if his whole body was stuck in a vice-grip

This time The Beast found it harder to struggle and try to break loose, but still it wouldn't give up. It thrashed and waved it's huge arms about, roaring ever so furiously. The two Ravens were finding it hard to keep their grip.

"I cannot hold out much longer…!" groaned Raven/Copy-Cat. "We have to keep trying!" cried Raven as she poured on more energy. "URGH…!"

The Beast was growing angrier, and the angrier it got, the more strength it seemed to gain. Finally, "Watch out!" Robin warned everyone, "He's going to break loose!"

KAPOW! The Beast shattered the dark-waves like a glass-window, and it roared so loudly that the shelves began to quiver. The Titans covered their ears trying to dim the horrid sound.

Rather than pounding the Titans into dirt, The Beast simply grabbed a few items, and smashed through the walls and headed back outside. The Titans had failed to capture it once again.


	6. The Beast's true intentions

**CHAPTER SIX**

The Titans all scrambled to their feet. "You alright…?" Robin asked as he helped Starfire up. His wife nodded, and shook herself awake.

Cyborg felt he had new dents in his armor. "Man…! He got away again."

"No, he has not." said Copy-Cat, "Does the radiation still not give away his location?"

Cyborg smacked his head, "Duh… of course." he said feeling stupid, but when he activated his tracker. "Uh oh…!"

"Uh oh…?" Raven asked. "Please tell me you didn't just say that."

Cyborg did just say it, and soon everyone saw why. Cyborg was still tracking The Beast, but there were also many other blinking dots being tracked as well. There were even five smaller ones all huddled in one area.

It made sense because the entire lab was loaded with chemicals and radioactive-areas. This meant that all the men who had just fled the place, as well as the Titans, themselves, had all been exposed to radiation.

There were no less than ten dots on Cyborg's tracker, and yet only one of them was The Beast. "Oh, no… what ever shall we do?" cried Starfire. "Things could not be any worse than of what they are now…"

Robin's communicator beeped. "Terra! What's wrong?"

"_It's Beast-Boy…!"_ Terra cried. _"He's started to lose strength faster than ever."_ Then she showed the team the horrible images of Beast-Boy laying in bed struggling to breathe. He was humping madly with pain that was shooting through his body.

"_Whatever you guys are doing, HURRY!"_ and she signed off in a fret of panic.

"I do believe things have worsened…" Copy-Cat stated.

The situation was not critical. The Beast was out there somewhere, and nearly impossible to determine where, even with the tracker. Even if they were able to catch up to The Beast they had no clue as how to fight it, or get it back to Beast-Boy, whom was growing so incredibly weak, it was only a matter of hours before he'd be finished.

Well, Robin wasn't willing to give up. "We're just going to have to search from the air." He suggested. "It'll cover more ground, and we'll be able to report on what we see."

The Titans all agreed and set their communicators to tracking-mode. They one by one, they exited the lab, and took off into the sky. Starfire, Raven, and Copy-Cat flew naturally, while Robin and Cyborg used jet-packs.

Each of them took a specific sector of the city to fly over, and would report back on everything they saw while keeping mind that they too were radioactive, and should not be confused.

However, every sector they scouted, while they each had a good view from up high, they only found the guards and/or the personal and staff from the labs who were also radioactive.

Suddenly, Copy-Cat looked at his tracker and saw a lone flashing dot located offshore, near the Tower's island, and remembering that it was assumed that The Beast was after something. "Of course…!" he shouted to himself. "Copy-Cat to Robin… please answer me. I believe I know where The Beast is going."

…

Back at the Tower, Beast-Boy was growing even weaker. His green skin looked as if it were being pulled down from the inside. The monitors were less than ten marks away from seventy-five percent.

Terra was so scared and upset she didn't what to do. "Beast-Boy, No! You can't die, you have to hang on!"

Beast-Boy had no strength left to answer, or even open his eyes, he just lay there hardly moving at all, and his groaning was so soft you could hardly hear it. Never before had he felt this much psychical pain in his life!

Suddenly, the alarms went off, indicating and intruder had broken into the tower. Terra flicked on the monitors to try and see who or what it was, but in less than no time at all--

CRASH! The door to the examining-room was busted right down by The Beast. Terra could hardly believe that this was happening; The Beast being there, and it wasn't Beast-Boy at all.

Terra raised her fists ready to fight, but then her eyes caught sight of the bits of equipment the Beast was holding, as well as the fact that The Beast wasn't even growling at her, or looking for trouble.

"What do you want…?" Terra just had to ask it.

The Beast just stood there, hardly growling at all, and gazed over at Beast-Boy, who would be dead in only a few more minutes.

…

The Titans were forcing themselves to fly faster than they had ever flown before. When Copy-Cat had reported that The Beast was heading for the tower, and that Beast-Boy and Terra were all alone…

"Faster! Faster!" shouted Robin. Cyborg felt his jetpack starting to overheat the metal on his back, "Yo' man! I'm not gonna make it!"

"We will! We must!" cried Starfire.

Suddenly, the tower was just ahead. "Raven… take us in the with your powers." Copy-Cat suggested. "It will get us through faster."

Raven agreed, and used her magic to teleport everyone into the tower, and straight into the examination room. The first thing they saw was The Beast wiring Beast-Boy's weak body into a machine…

"Titans… get him!" shouted Robin.

But as they all charged in for attack, Terra leapt out in front of them, "No, guys! Don't!" she snapped. "Don't hurt him… he wants to help."

"_Help?"_ the others all said at once. Terra didn't bother to explain, for all they had to do was watch.

As bullheaded as The Beast was, supposedly, it seemed to be hooking himself into Beast-Boy to perform what was clearly a transfusion. Slowly the genetic-material from The Beast was transferred into Beast-Boy's body, and then… The Beast was gone! Vanished into thin air.

…and nothing happened at first!

Suddenly, the monitors began to bleep. "Hey!" cried Cyborg. "I don't believe it…"

"What? What is it?" asked Terra.

"His weight's climbin' back up. Fifty-five… fifty-seven… sixty pounds and rising. He's comin' back!"

Smiles began to appear on everyone's faces, and those smiles only grew as Beast-Boy began to stir in bed. Soon he was strong enough to open his eyes, and speak softly again. "Dude…!" he groaned, "What happened? I feel… strange."

Robin gently patted him on the shoulder, "It's a long story, Beast-By, but it looks like your going to be just fine."

Starfire would've given him a huge, crushing hug again, but for once she thought ahead and realized he needed rest. The others decided to leave and let Beast-Boy recover, but still, Terra stayed behind.

She gazed down at her husband and gently stroked his forehead, "I thought I was going to lose you again." She said with tears in her eyes.

Beast-Boy just smiled at his wife, "Remember Terra-- Things Change, but Some Things Never Change." He held her hand softy, "And you and I are one of those things."

Terra sniffed once and then leant down softly and pressed her lips against his. She really did love him, just as he loved her. Even if he had a hulking creature dwelling within him. She loved him anyways.

…

_**Author's notes:**_

_**This isn't the last one…**_

_**I got one left.**_


	7. He is what he is

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Beast-Boy was still baffled by the whole thing, as it turned out The Beast, after it had been pumped out from his body, all it really wanted to was to be joined up with him again, and the only reason he attacked other people was because he wasn't willing to let anyone get his way.

Now he was back inside Beast-Boy's body, which meant Beast-Boy was once again force to watch his anger, but Cyborg had done a lot of thinking and he was actually able to create concentrated pills that Beast-Boy was to take once before, which would help keep his anger and stress low so he wouldn't have to worry about having more nightmares setting him off.

Still…! Being closer to death than ever before was pretty scary stuff for Beast-Boy, but two days of good rest, and he was back on his feet, up and about, and back to his normal self. He and Terra were so happy that they decided to go on an all-day date, just the two of them to celebrate.

The went to the amusement-park, shopped at the mall, and of course they stopped at Ben's Café for pie. They went to the movies too, and once again Beast-Boy ended up sitting in a broken seat and falling, but at least this time Raven wasn't there to have popcorn dumped on her head.

Terra and Beast-Boy were walking arm-in-arm, and her head resting on his shoulder, back to The Tower. Terra pecked her husband on the cheek along the way. He blushed, but smiled.

Then suddenly, as they passed the local preschool, "Beast-Boy, look…" Terra said. There, all alone in the basket-ball play-yard, were the two kids Beast-Boy had saved from their abusive father. Though he didn't remember them, because he was The Beast at the time, he had been told everything.

"Gee… they don't look too happy." Beast-Boy said.

Terra nodded, and they both decided that maybe it would be a good thing to go and talk with them. So they walked over to the yard. The Kids looked up, "Wow… it's Teen Titans." The brother said.

"Hey, kids. Mind if we join you?" Terra said. The kids jumped for joy. Beast-Boy decided to stay with them while Terra went off to get them each and ice-cream.

Beast-Boy played twenty-one with the two kids and just faked being bad at the game just for them. The sister also asked, "It was you, wasn't it? You were the one who… who…"

"Saved you guys from your dad?" Beast-Boy cut in. "Look… I may not remember all that much… but I think what you kids and your mom need to do is go to the police about your father."

The kids weren't sure about that idea. People had been telling them that for a long time, but now came to the point where Beast-Boy explained that he feared their father would really hurt them someday, "You don't want that, do you?"

The kids shook their heads, "But then he'll just be madder, he'll hurt us anyway." Cried the brother.

Beast-Boy assured the kids, "No, no… you see he doesn't want to hurt you, or your mom. It's just that… I've seen this before. You dad's got a problem with himself, and I think we can help him if we go to the police."

"You're not going anywhere, Titan!" snarled a voice from behind. Beast-Boy and the kids looked round and saw the angry father, who had been spying on them all along. He looked really mad now. "I don't know who you think you are, but I'm sick and tired of people like you interfering with my family."

Beast-Boy's features hardened, but he knew he had to be careful, for he hadn't taken his anti-rage pills that day. "Look, Dude… I'm just trying to help your children."

This only made the man angrier as he rolled up his sleeves, "What I do worth my wife and my kids is my own business. You got that?" he snarled, "You're not taken me to the police, AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS HELP!!"

"Dude, wait I-- AH!" Beast-Boy got socked hard in the face, and fell on the pavement, but he made no attempt to get into a fight with a civilian.

The kids tried to urge their dad to leave him alone, but the abusive man just pushed them onto the pavement. "Back off kids, because you're next after him!" he threatened.

"Ugh! Kids, run! Get help!" Beast-Boy shouted, this resulted in the man kicking him hard in the gut and ram endless punches into his stomach, but Beast-Boy still did not change into any animals.

The kids ran out of the yard, down the sidewalk and to the ice-cream where Terra had just finished paying for their treats. Terra saw the worried looks in the kids' eyes, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Daddy's in the ball-yard…"

"He's beating up you're friend!"

Terra's heart skipped a beat. "Okay you kid's stay here with the ice-cream lady! I'm going over there." But no sooner had she dashed out of site, did the kids chase after her, much to the ice-cream lady's chagrin, "Kids… No, Come back!"

Back at the ball-yard, Beast-Boy was looking badly bruised, and was still taking more punishment from the abusive father, who picked him up, and smacked him hard against the grill-gate fence. "ARGH…!"

_***SNAP***_

There was the glow in his eyes…!

"I'll teach you about help!" growled the man as he picked Beast-Boy up and threw him hard into the shed with all the toys and balls, slamming the door behind…

While inside, Beast-Boy's clothes had already begun to tear and shred as his body expanded.

"Come on out of there, Titan!" shouted the man, "What's the matter? Can't you take it? Come out of there!"

KAPOW! The doors and bits of the shed itself were shattered like glass, and out burst The Beast. The very same one that had beaten him up the night before. It flexed it's huge arms at the loathsome man and roared angrily.

The man's attitude suddenly changed to terrified. "Get away from me!" he cried, "Stay away!" But The Beast shoved aside the huge trampoline the Father was cowering behind causing him to fall to the ground. "No! Get away!"

The man tried to run for it, but The Beast grabbed hold of his arm, "Ah! No… NO-NO-NO.. YAAAH…!" and e was thrown hard, skidding across the pavement and slamming hard into the gates.

Terra, and the kids had arrived at the yard and saw what was going on. "It's that monster." cried the brother.

"What's he doing?" asked the sister.

Terra was more worried than the two of them put together. "You two, stay close to me." she warned them as they moved closer to the ball-yard.

The father had gotten to his feet, and was no staring angrily at The Beast. Endlessly ramming punches into it's chest, but The Beast felt nothing and merely punched the man back into the gates. "OHH…!"

As the man continued to attack The Beast, and getting punched back into the gate, he kept on crying out the words, "Daddy…! Daddy, No!"

He was beginning to be reminded of those horrible years when his own father was abusive to him. _"Come here, son!"_ his dad would angrily snarl at him while whipping his belt. _"I SAID COME HERE!"_

_WHAPP!_

The man was driven by fear, anguish, and anger at his own father for hurting him.

_WHAPP!_

He continuously punched at The Beast, but only could see and hear his father whipping him. _"Put your hands down, boy!"_

_WHAPP!_

He was pushed against the gates again, and he burst into tears as he sank to the ground. "Please…" he whimpered, "Don't hit me, Daddy."

The Beast was confused.

"Oh, Daddy… please, I won't be bad, Daddy. Please don't hit me anymore…!" the man cried. Finally realizing what he had become, he looked through his teary eyes at his children. "Kids…! Please forgive me, I'm sorry. Please…!"

The kids walked over to their frightened dad and he hugged them softly and bawled his heart out. "I'm sorry… kids! Please… help me!"

The kids just continued to hug him, letting him cry. As for Terra, she was very touched by all this, but she was very concerned about her husband. Beast-Boy just stood there, in his normal-state. He was half draped over the fence, with his uniform still shredded, and he was breathing softly, yet stressfully.

Terra knew he would be okay. For after all, he was who he was, and as it stood, he couldn't change that, and it wouldn't be smart to do so anyway.

Beast-Boy was, and would always be… _**THE INCREDIBLE BEAST!**_


End file.
